Chase leaves the PAW PATROL
Please dont edit with my permission Also if you want give me ideas leave comments below I haven't made an account''' so please please say first Demolution Chase! +Plus this my first story so don't exept for it to be perfe'''t (Major Characters) (ROOKIES) Chase Bang Harper(my version) Captain Jones Smoky Brutus PAWPATROL Skye Rocky Marshall Rosie Zuma Rubble Sarah Ryder Katie (Minor characters) Mr:Porter Alex (Chapter 1 Chase's Madness) Chase:Hey pups wake up! Skye:hey Chase how are you? Chase:Good how about you? Skye:fine Rocky:Hey Tundra how are you? Tundra:fine Chase:who up for the beach? All:ME (At the beach) Chase:I'm Captain Tundra:I'm Captain too Chase:I pick Rocky,Zuma, Rosie,Skye Tundra: I pick Rubble,Marshall,princess,Sarah Chase:,yes made a goal! Rubble:made one Rocky:last goal wins (10 mins later) Skye: yes! Rosie:last one to the lookout loses Chase:yes first! (Marshall is the last one) Rosie:good job Marshall (Marshall Blushes) Skye:you like lovely. Chase: thank you (blushes) Badges light up Ryder:PAW PATROL TO THE LOOKOUT! (One elevator sence later) Chase: why don't I have a suit? Ryder:Swipes to Sarah (and has Chases badge)I need you to use your megaphone and net to try to stop the speeder Chase: Ryder that's my job! Ryder:but Chase you have a new job being FBI! Chase: I am already FBI RYDER!!!!! Skye:He is the FBI pup but you stopped using him! Tundra:yea he was a good FBI pup and now you you! All(except Sarah): REPLACED HIM!? Chase:AAARRRGGGHHH IM LEAVING!!!! (Chase go's to his pup house and looks for things to show Ryder he is FBI already) Chase: RYDER LOOK Ryder:I fogot Chase can you do give me? (Chase closed his pup house door) Chase:NO!!!!!! (Chase waits until night to leave) Chase:I'm going to leave the PAW PATROL!!!! (Left a note a his door later In the morning) Skye:where's Chase he's. Always the first to get out of his pup house (finds the note) oh no this can't be happening! (Skye runs crying to Ryder) Ryder: what's wrong Skye? Skye:read the note! Marshall, Rosie:What's wrong Ryder? Ryder:Read the note! (Marshall and Rosie read the note) Marshall: NO NOT MY BEST FRIEND!! Rubble: What's wrong Marshall? Marshall: read this. Zuma:Why doe's this have to happen when he going to take Skye on a date! Skye:He was! (Meanwhile with Chase) Chase:Hey Bang you here Bang: nice and loud Chase:still got aa spot for one more pup? Bang: wait your going to JOIN! Chase:yea since Ryder gave my job away! Bang:that's harsh dude come on over to the ROOKIES place. Chase: I'll get there in 2 mins Bang:we got some new teammates like Smoky and Brutus. Chase: Smoky it's been awhile! Also I'm not police anymore I'm demolition Chase now! Smoky: Chase is that you? Chase:Who else would it be! Bang:the team members Captain Jones,Harper,me,You,Smoky,and Brutus Captain Jones: let's go sign up for War games tournament! (Chapter 2 WAR GAMES set up) (Ryder looking in his computer) Ryder: look what I foundfound! Skye: Chase is going to be in the WAR GAMES? Marshall: can we sign up for WAR GAMES? Ryder:sure lets go! (When they get they sign up then go to there WAR GAMES room and see Chase running to armor place with the ROOKIES!) Skye:Was that Chase running By? (Chase barks) Princess that's definitely Chase! (They all run to armor place) All:Chase! Smoky:Who's that Chase? Chase:The pups who made me leave! I'm going to get my armor! (Pups follow chase) Chase what do want! Skye:We want you to come back (see's Chase badge) Who's badge is that? Chase:Mine I'm not police anymore since I Been replaced by Sarah Sarah:I'm sorry Chase I thought you would have my job but you didn't! Chase: I'm done I'm going to my WAR GAMES room! Pups:Stop Chase! Chase no way! ( they thought Chase would not be able to make because it was in the air) Skye:I'm going to jump on you chase! Chase:To late and I know how RUFF PAW grapple? Told you I know man I'm tired better get ready for War games wait where's Smoky! Smoky: I left 10 mins ago Chase:Oh Good night! (Chapter First WAR GAME matrch) TO BE COUNTINED!